


Training Regimen

by butch4butches



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Butch/Butch, F/F, Gym Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Masturbation in Shower, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butch4butches/pseuds/butch4butches
Summary: A Butch4Butch take on Tex/Sister. Sister is actually a baby dyke named Jack, and Tex takes it upon herself to whip her into shape at the gym. Jack has some feelings about it that she takes care of in the shower, and Tex helps.
Relationships: Kaikaina Grif | Sister/Agent Texas | Allison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Training Regimen

So I’ve landed in this godforsaken canyon in the middle of nowhere to serve a corrupt military regime. Grif is mad at me, of course. But worse than that, he’s embarrassed of me, so he pretends that I’m some blonde bimbo with huge tits, too dumb for a name, so everyone calls me “Sister.”

The truth is that I’m a scrawny, flat-chested baby dyke with short brown hair. You can call me Jack. 

I’ve been in Blood Gulch for four months now, and it’s hot, boring, and pointless. The only thing catching my eye around here has been… Tex. 

Fucking hell. Tex. She’s a hot-headed, aloof, arrogant sonofabitch, but fuck me if she isn’t the hottest butch I’ve ever seen. Her rippling muscles, her strong jaw, her military cut dark hair, that stupid smirk on her lips that never blooms into a full smile. 

She’s everything I want to be as a butch. Instead I’m just a little baby butch, soft butch, butch boi, whatever. 

This was never more apparent to me than the day that I found her doing maintenance on the Warthog. Tight white tank top, cargo shorts, sweating and grunting, covered in grease, leaning over the hood. My mouth went dry. She looked up at my approach and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“Hey kid. Here to help?” She’s always calling me kid.

“Afraid I won’t be much help,” I shrugged. “I don’t know anything about cars.” 

“Jesus, kid,” she rolled her eyes. “How’d they even let you in the military?” 

“Fuck if I know. Looking for warm bodies, I guess. I barely even passed the physical.” 

At this, she looked me up and down and raised an eyebrow. I swallowed. 

“Now that,” she said, returning to her work on the hood, “is something we can work on.”

“Um, what?”

“We can train you and get you in better shape,” she said matter-of-factly. “Hit the gym today and do some push-ups, and we’ll start you on a training regimen tomorrow.” 

I gaped at her. 

She looked up from her work again. “Any questions?” 

I was literally too dumbstruck to say anything. I just shook my head. Later, I had many questions. Such as, why? And also, WHY? Nothing ever happens in this stupid canyon. What the fuck do I need to be in shape for? Why do I need to be sweaty and gross and sore and tired for nothing? 

“Great,” she replied, her face neutral. “See you tomorrow at 0800.”

So I left. And I went to the gym. And I did a pathetic number of push-ups before I collapsed on the floor. What the fuck did I just get myself into? 

The next morning, at 8:00am - as regular people say - I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and trudged to the gym, where Tex was waiting for me in a sports bra, running shorts, and a frown.

“You’re late,” she deadpanned. 

“What? It’s like 8:01.” 

“And that’s one minute late. We’ll start with the treadmill to warm up, then strength training, and finish with combat training. And tomorrow, you will be on time. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” I said, a little sarcastically. She raised an eyebrow but ignored my snark.

So that, dear reader, is how I came to spend every day with Tex getting hot and sweaty in the most boring way possible. The first workout was humiliating, but Tex chuckled kindly at my attempt. As time went on, the running and weight-lifting became easier, and I gradually learned the basics of hand to hand combat on the sparring mat. 

Being pinned to the mat by her muscular body every day gave me… feelings. The kind of feelings that I took care of with a cold shower. 

Tex always grabbed the first shower after our training sessions. I was happy to lie on the mat in a puddle of sweat while I waited, trying to catch my breath and trying not to think about a naked Tex a few feet away in the single shower stall. Trying not to think about how her body rippled during our sparring sessions, skillfully dodging my attacks, her abs -- her abs -- flexing as her body twisted… Her hot breath on my face as she pinned me by my wrists, smirking and murmuring “Nice try, kid.” That goddamn smirk. I want to wipe it off her face. 

Something new happened in today’s session. For once, I got the better of her, swiping her feet with my leg and pinning her when she fell. I grinned at the image of her below me, feeling victorious. The feeling lasted for a second, as she quickly flipped me over.

So here we are, me pinned to the floor, breathing hard, a hot muscular woman smirking down at me, small beads of sweat on her forehead. I make the mistake of looking down at her body, catching a glimpse of her cleavage beneath her sports bra, and she’s so fucking sexy that I have to close my eyes and let my head fall back to the mat. 

“Nice try, kid,” she teases. I groan.

“You fucker,” I call to her retreating form. 

She laughs. “Maybe next time, kid.” 

I hear the shower turn on and I reach for a long gulp of water. Fuck. 

I catch my breath and do cool down stretches for a few minutes, definitely not thinking about Tex’s thick body on top of mine, or the sounds of her grunts and groans while she works out, or how it would feel for her smirking lips to meet mine in a searing kiss… Yep. Definitely not thinking about that. 

The water shuts off and she calls, “All yours, kid.” She walks away with a towel around her waist and another over her shoulders, just covering her chest. So butch. 

“You know we’re like, the same age, right?” I yell after her. She just laughs. God dammit. 

I strip and step in the shower stall, let the cold water take the heat out of my tired body. My muscles are tight and sore from weeks of daily training, and I think about how good it would feel for a pair of strong hands to slowly massage the knots out of my muscles, maybe work their way down to my ass and my thighs, one hand teasing a nipple and the other teasing between my legs… 

Before I can think of the many, many reasons this is a bad idea, my left hand is stroking my breast and my right hand is rubbing my throbbing, wet pussy. “Fuck,” I whimper, slipping a finger in, letting my eyes slide closed. I let my hips rock into my hand and slip in a second finger. A moan escapes my lips. Oh fuck, I think. Oh, fuck fuck fuck. It feels so good and I need this release. 

Then I hear: “Hey, I just forgot my -- oh shit.” 

My eyes fly open. There’s Tex, wearing a pair of shorts, towel still on her shoulders, hair wet. Her body is rigid, frozen in place. She’s gaping at me and I’m gaping at her. I’ve stopped whimpering and grinding on my hand, but my fingers are still inside me and my other hand is still on my chest. 

“Oh my god,” I yelp. I finally move my hands to cover my face in embarrassment. “Please just… forget you ever saw anything. Jesus. Fuck.” I’m stammering, but what the fuck else is there to do? 

“Now don’t stop on my account, kid,” she says with that slow arrogance. She’s walking towards me, and now I’m the one frozen in place. Her voice is husky and she’s standing in front of me. I want to move to cover my naked body, but she has my wrists in her hands and she’s slowly guiding them back to where they just were. “You were in the middle of something, and I hate to interrupt.”

Her eyes are heavy with lust, and it sends a spark straight through my body down to my throbbing core. I stare back at her while her hands encourage me to keep touching myself. “Do you want this?” she asks quietly. I swallow and nod, entranced by her gaze.

“Is this how you like to fuck yourself?” she asks. I whimper and nod again, my eyes fluttering closed as my fingers slip back inside me and my hips resume their movement. I’m so much more wet and needy now. “Fuck,” she murmurs to herself. Her hand moves against my fingers, making me fuck myself faster, and I moan loudly. She groans in response. 

“What do you think about while you fuck yourself?” she asks, her voice deep and breathy. 

I open my eyes to answer her. “You.” 

She pulls away, and for a second I think I’ve said something wrong, until I see her towel and shorts drop, and she’s back on my body in an instant, this time pinning me to the shower wall with my wrists above my head. The lukewarm water slides over our naked bodies. 

“You dirty little boi,” she growls. “All this time, you’ve been thinking about me fucking you?” 

I nod and moan yes.

“Thinking about my fingers inside your tight, wet pussy?” Her fingers tease my entrance. I nod eagerly. She slips a thick finger inside me and I moan yes, yes, please fuck me, fuck, yes, fuck me, and to my delight she fingers me harder and faster with my wrists still pinned above me. Like I’ve imagined her taking me on the sparring mat dozens of times. 

My moans echo in the small shower stall and she’s muttering about what a dirty slut I am. It’s making me wetter and she slips in a second finger. “Fuuuuck,” I moan.

I try to pull my hands free, to grab onto her hair or her shoulders or something, but she pins them back down with ease, continuing her relentless pace of fingerfucking me.

“Do you like my fingers in your pussy, dirty boi?” Yeah. “Do you want to cum on my fingers like a little slut?” Yeah.

Watching her face while she fucks me is something else. Those dirty words fall from her lips so easily in that deep, husky voice. Her eyes are glazed over in lust and she watches my body buck into her hand, trails her gaze back up to my eyes. This aloof, cold woman is suddenly blazing with heat under her skin and letting it all show on her face. 

“Fuck, Tex,” I whimper. “You feel so good.” My eyes flicker to her lips, so close to mine. “Kiss me,” I say, but it comes out as more of a question.

She presses closer into me, her thigh pressed firmly between my legs, her thumb teasing my clit. Her tongue flicks out to tease my lips and she pulls back and smirks when I whimper. That goddamn smirk. I must look so desperate and needy right now. Probably because I am. 

She indulges me with a full, proper kiss, our lips moving together, then tongues. I moan into her mouth, dizzy from the pleasure of her kiss and the stimulation of her hand. I kiss her back harder, grind on her hand more frantically. I’m getting close. 

“Fuck --” I gasp. “Oh fuck. Ohh fuck. Don’t stop fucking me. Ohh. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” 

She brings her lips and tongue to my neck while I continue to beg. My hips are bucking wildly on her hand and my moaning is obscene. 

“Cum for me, Jack,” she murmurs in my ear. Hearing my name in her husky voice is what sends me over the edge. I cum loudly, surrendering to the waves of pleasure, held upright only by Tex’s strong hands. As the pleasure fades, she releases my pinned wrists and I collapse onto her body. The water’s run cold and she turns it off. 

I grip the small tuft of hair on her head and kiss her eagerly, sloppily, still letting out little whimpers and moans. She pulls her fingers from my slick cunt and brings them to my lips, and I happily lick them clean, making eye contact while I greedily suck her fingers. She groans.

I pull her fingers from my mouth and grin at her, the smirk finally wiped from her lips.

“Same time tomorrow?”


	2. Sparring Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tex and Jack shower, they spar the next day.

“Same time tomorrow?” I ask.

Tex gazes up and down my naked body, still dripping with water.

“I am not even close to being done with you, kid,” she replies, licking her lips.

“If you keep calling me kid, I’m gonna have to call you daddy,” I tease. I’m feeling more confident now, now that I’m no longer desperately begging to cum. 

Her eyes darken at this and she turns away, throwing me a towel. I catch it and dry off. 

“Oh, you  _ like  _ being called daddy,” I guess. “This is a very fascinating piece of information.” I’m grinning and Tex glares at me while she towels off. 

“I like a lot of things,” she deflects. “I’m more interested” -- she backs me up against the lockers -- “in what you like.” 

Her arms are on either side of my head, so I turn to graze my lips against the inside of her wrist. “Hmm,” I hum. “I like… dirty talk.” A kiss. “I like… being pinned.” A lick. “Or tied up.” A gentle suck. “I like…” I look her in the eyes. “Taking a strap.” I let my hands roam her body. “I like your ass, and your abs, and your tits.” My hand trails up to her neck and gently wraps around. “I like choking someone a little while I ride them.” I grip her hair. “Or pulling their hair.” I pull her face to mine. “I like being teased… and I like teasing back.” I brush my lips against hers. 

She seals our lips in a fevered kiss, sliding her hands down my back and pressing our bodies together. The kiss is hot and desperate. She hikes her thigh firmly between my legs and I grind against it absentmindedly, still so wet from all the nasty things she just did to me in the shower. I’m trying to be quiet, but her tongue skims my lips and a whimper escapes.

We’re both breathless when she breaks away.

“All I heard was: you like being teased and you like taking a strap,” she smiles. 

I laugh and try to pull her back into the kiss. She shakes her head.

“Tomorrow. 0800. Don’t be late.” 

Fuck. 

I’m there at 7:56am. I’m not about to find out what happens when I’m late. Tex is benching weights when I come in. She sits up with her legs spread on the bench and considers me. 

“Early,” she observes. “Good.”

She stands and crosses her arms.

“Today will be sparring practice. Get in your stance.”

I don’t know what I expected, but I guess it wasn’t this. She’s in serious trainer mode, not a hint of flirtation in her voice or face. It’s like nothing happened yesterday.

Okay. I can play along. 

We stand six feet apart on the blue sparring mats and I take my stance, feet wide and fists up. Tex looks me up and down. She comes up behind me and adjusts my hips and shoulders, getting closer than she really needs to. 

She brings her lips to my ear and I can feel her hot breath. “Better.”

She returns to her spot across from me and throws a punch. I block her and she grabs my arm, instantly throwing me to the mat with a smack. My back stings and my lungs choke on empty air. I look up at the dusty fluorescent lights and Tex is standing above me with her arms crossed. My vision of her spins a little with each blink.

“Come on, kid.” She holds out a hand to help me up, and I accept. She pulls me to standing and pulls me in close to her. I can smell her body wash - Old Spice - and the salt of her sweat. My blood pounds in my ears.

In a low voice, her face inches from mine, she murmurs, “You can do better than that, Jack.” She glances from my eyes to my mouth and licks her lips… then she lets go of me abruptly and I stumble back.

So it’s like that, then. A slow burn. Fine.

Tex circles me and I follow her lead, dodging and striking. She kicks my ass, never giving me a break or going easy on me. She pins me to the mat and presses her body against me, then commands, “Again.” She traps me with her arm around my neck and another around my waist. “Again.” She pulls my wrists behind my back and I groan in frustration. Our lips are inches apart. 

“ _ When _ ,” I whine, “are you going to fuck me?”

“When” - she takes a step back and resumes her stance - “are you going to beat me?” She smirks and raises an eyebrow. Fucker.

We spar again but this time I’m more determined to finish it. It’s like a dance. I watch her feet and hands, their movement and my response, dodging and striking in tandem with each other. I’m determined to win this fight and not think about the rest of her body and how badly I want it. 

The fight is slow and we both land hits, but so far I’ve dodged her attacks to pin me. 

“Aren’t you bored yet?” I ask coolly, stepping aside to avoid a kick. She says nothing. I circle her, waiting for an opening. 

I try again. “We both know where this is going to end up. Why prolong it?”

No response.

“Don’t you want to hear me moaning with your cock in me, daddy?” Her eyes flash darkly with lust and her distraction is the split-second opening that I need. I strike hard enough to throw her onto her back, and straddle her lap to pin her. 

She chuckles and surrenders, tucking her arms behind her head casually. 

“Need it that bad, huh?” she grins. 

I roll my eyes. “Asshole.” 

“Oh?” she says, raising her eyebrows and pretending to be offended. “If I was an asshole, would I do this?” 

She flips me over onto my back, pinning my wrists over my head and shoving her thigh up between my legs. I moan involuntarily. 

“Hmm, what was that?” she asks, pressing her hot mouth to my neck and sucking. 

Sounds escape my mouth but none of them are answers to her question. “I - mmm… please - “ 

“Please what?” she insists, returning to a spot underneath my jaw with a rhythm that’s making me dizzy.

“P - please… Don’t stop…” I whimper. My hips are grinding against her thigh, my body pressed into the mats by her weight. 

“Like this?” she says, rolling her hips back into mine. I moan. I can feel the friction of my slick underwear grinding against my clit. I want more.

She watches my face react to her body, my eyelids heavy, my mouth hanging open, staring back at her while our hips find a rhythm. My skin grows hot under her gaze. My arms are still pinned above my head and I pull at the restraint, trying to reach her lips. 

She smirks and it’s obvious that she won’t touch me if I don’t say it out loud.

“Kiss me,” I ask, my want and need clearly written on my face. She leans down to me, playfully pulls away a couple of times, but finally kisses me fully and passionately. When she breaks away from the kiss, I’m dizzy with lust and my lips feel swollen. Tex leans back and looks my body up and down, releasing my wrists.

“God, Jack…” she murmurs. “You are so… fuckable.” 

A small whimper escapes my lips. “Then fuck me,” I tell her. 

She growls and pulls my shorts and underwear down, easily slipping two fingers into my wet cunt. I can’t help the loud, strangled moan that comes out of my mouth, and the slutty begging that follows. “Oh fuck, Tex, oh my god, yes, fuck yes, fuck me like that, fuck, fuck, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, ohhh, fuck me.” She brings her other hand to my throat, not choking me, just holding me steady while I grind my hips into her fingers. 

“You are such a dirty fucking slut,” she whispers in my ear. I moan in response. “The correct answer is… ‘Yes daddy.’”

A wave of heat passes through my body. My eyes flutter closed and I clench on her fingers. I had no idea I was into this, but I’m so turned on right now.

“Yes daddy,” I agree, nodding. “I’m a dirty slut. I love your fingers in my cunt.”

“Good boy,” she says. Oh, fuck.

“Mhmm,” I moan. “More.” 

“More dirty talk, or another finger?” she asks. 

“Both.”

“Fuck,” she grunts. She slips in a third finger, expertly pumping them in and out of me. I praise her with louder moaning. “You like that?” she smirks, biting her lip. She trails her extra hand from my throat to my lips, slipping two fingers in my mouth, and I suck and groan around them.

“You like my fingers in you, boy?” she asks. I suck harder on her fingers in response, my hips continuing to ride her fingers in my pussy. “Are you a dirty little slut for daddy’s fingers? God, you’re so fucking wet… Such a good boy, taking my fingers so well. Do you like that? Do you like how I fuck your pussy?”

Pleasure is building inside me and my clit is throbbing. I pull her hand out of my mouth and beg - “More. More. More.” She adds a fourth finger and rubs my clit with her thumb. “Oh my god,” I gasp. “Please - ah - I’m so close.” I can’t keep my eyes open. I can only think about riding this wave to its peak. 

Until I feel her fingers slip out of me, and the wave flattens. 

My eyes fly open. “What the fuck?” I demand. 

“You only get to cum if it’s on my cock,” she tells me. 

I growl. I’m pissed, but she stares at me while she cleans off her fingers and it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, and my cunt throbs with how badly I need her cock in me.

“You fucking asshole.” I push her down on the mat, a little angrily. I rub my hand against her crotch and of course she’s hard packing. “Fuck,” I swear, rubbing harder. “You fucking slut.” 

“Do something about it,” she challenges. I groan.

I want her as naked as I am, so I pull her sports bra off and her shorts down. The silicone strap bobs out. It’s black like her armor. 

I look from her cock up to her eyes, and back. And… I need her in my mouth. I lean down and swirl my tongue around the tip, glancing up at her. 

“Fuuuck,” she groans. She slides a hand in my hair. I take my tongue and lick up down the length of her, then swallow her down in my mouth as far as I can. I hum and suck, bobbing my head and feeling her grip on my short hair. I release her and look up, enjoying the sight in front of me. Now she’s the one spread on the mat, face flushed, eyes dark, mouth open in anticipation and arousal. I’m sure my face is looking much the same as we stare at each other. 

“Fuck me, Tex.” 

She licks her lips. 

“Get on your knees,” she commands. Her voice is husky. My clit is hard.

I obey, getting on all fours. The grey mat is cool under my hands and knees. I can hear the buzzing of the fluorescent lights and the cheap fan in the corner. My breathing. Her breathing. 

I feel her hands on my hips and her strap teasing my wet slit. I whimper.

“Beg for it.” 

I’ve never needed something so badly. My limbs are quivering and my cunt is dripping down my thighs.

“Fuck. Please, daddy…” I whine. “Please fuck me with your big butch cock.” 

She moans as she sinks into me, and I do too. Her hands grip my hips firmly and she slowly fucks me, too slowly. My moaning is incoherent and desperate and loud, with a lot of “please”s and “more”s. But she’s in no hurry. She pulls her cock out of me, rubbing my wet slit and sinking back into me. 

My arms are trembling and I can’t hold myself up any longer. I fall to the mat and let her hold my ass up with her strong hands, the angle pressing her deeper inside me. My moans get louder and deeper. It must finally persuade her to fuck me harder, because she picks up the pace a little and I thank her with a string of “yes”s. 

I can feel the pleasure building again with every thrust. I’m so close already. “Oh -” I gasp. “Oh! Fuck. Please. Fuck. I’m gonna cum. Please --” 

Tex is panting and groaning and clearly close too. “You want to cum on daddy’s cock, baby?” she grunts. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” I moan. “Please let me cum on your cock, daddy.” I grind back into her thrusts. She moans.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck --” she stutters, her movements growing jerky and desperate, growing closer to the edge with me.

“Ohh fuck. Cum inside me, daddy,” I encourage.

My orgasm builds and builds and crashes in strong waves of heat and pleasure, pulling cries from my throat over and over. Tex fucks me through each wave, not slowing her pace until she’s crashing hard too. 

“Fuck --” Tex yells. Her strangled moan sends jolts of electricity up my body, my pussy twitching in the aftershocks. 

She collapses beside me on the mat, both of us breathless and sweaty, her cock and my thighs and cunt slick with arousal. 

“Jesus, Tex,” I laugh, turning my head to grin at her, giddy in my post-sex haze. She grins back at me and pulls me into a sloppy kiss. I moan deeply into her mouth, relaxed, satisfied. The kiss slows, and I hum and whimper. She pulls away and bites her lip, shaking her head at me. 

“You’re nothing but trouble, kid.” 

“Oh?” I smirk. I tilt my head. “Why don’t you… fuck me about it?”

And her gaze is hot again and her strong hands yank my thighs toward her face and she starts cleaning me up, but we don’t make it to the shower for a long time.


End file.
